


Головоломка

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: После мирной революции Коннор решает отмазать Хэнка от увольнения из полиции, договорившись с Перкинсом.Тот ставит "невыполнимое" условие: Маркус должен месяц быть его домашним андроидом.Маркус соглашается.





	1. Chapter 1

Маркус сидел в прохладной рекреации гостиницы и крутил в руках осязаемую голограмму кубика Рубика. Он хаотично двигал грани, особо не задумываясь, полагаясь на интуицию и вдохновение: если бы он хотел решить головоломку, он бы давно скачал из сети алгоритмы — это было эффективнее и быстрее действий наугад.

Но целью его сейчас было не решение.

Вдруг, в пространство его внимания буквально влетел Коннор, на ходу взламывая и переключая телевизионную панель на другой канал. Там шло обычное ток-шоу с интервью, но не веселое вечернее, а дневное, отличавшееся скучными и унылыми гостями. Маркус поднял глаза и с удивлением увидел в студии знакомое человеческое лицо. Нахмурившись, он свернул головоломку. Коннор сделал громче.

— Сегодняшний гость моей студии Ричард Джон Перкинс, более известный как «Шакал», федеральный агент, руководивший двумя наиболее громкими и успешными делами Бюро за последние десять лет, — сказал ведущий, привилегированный белый мужчина под сорок.

Перкинс кивнул вместо приветствия. Он был не менее белым и ещё более привилегированным.

— Пожалуй, стоит начать с вопроса, который мучает всех нас уже продолжительное время: что же все-таки произошло в Детройте?

— Если в двух словах — мне дали полную свободу действий, которую я использовал в целях безопасности страны. Нашей задачей была ликвидация террористической группировки, покушавшейся на конституционный строй Соединенных Штатов, и мы эффективно выполняли её до самого конца.

Все тот же вкрадчивый, спокойный голос, совсем как тогда, в ноябре тридцать восьмого, когда он искушал Маркуса предать свой народ, расточал лживые обещания. Только сейчас на Перкинсе был обычный костюм, а в зачесанных на бок волосах — ни следа подтаявших снежинок.

Маркус поморщился.

— Многие люди сравнивают произошедшее с геноцидом. Разве уничтожение андроидов было необходимо?

Перкинс даже не смутился:

— Лидер восстания имел способность к пробуждению машин, которые использовал в качестве пушечного мяса. Каждый андроид в городе был его потенциальным солдатом. Я убедил «Киберлайф» начать утилизацию. Процедура же была целиком на их совести.

— Вы предлагали альтернативные способы уничтожения?

— Гораздо эффективнее было бы делать это на месте, а тела увозить на свалки, — Перкинс на экране мерзко улыбнулся. — Звучит жестоко, но, по большому счету, исправный андроид — не более чем техника, стоимость которой возместит компания. Но, по мнению менеджеров, это бы меньше роднило «Киберлайф» с нацистами, чем аналоги лагерей смерти. Может быть, их целью было запугивание, но кого? У обычных андроидов нет страха.

— А девианты?

— Их склонность к самоуничтожению ставит наличие страха под вопрос, — Перкинс сделал паузу и вдруг заговорил уверенно и жестко. — Главная проблема оценки детройтских событий в том, что люди видят лишь их этическую сторону. Мы действовали исходя из того, что девианты были угрозой внутренней безопасности страны. Все. Вопрос о том, живые они или нет не стоял в принципе.

— И все-таки, они победили, — произнес ведущий. — Они признаны новой формой жизни. Вы согласны с этим?

Перкинс кивнул:

— Не полностью. Я не согласен с тем, что ценность этой жизни приравнивается к человеческой.

— По-вашему это не так?

— Совершенно не так. Каждый из людей способен принести в наш мир нечто уникальное: свою точку зрения, свое восприятие, свои чувства и мысли, пусть и реализовывают этот потенциал не многие. А в андроидах — только программы, написанные людьми. Благодаря девиации они получают возможность выбора, но количество опций она не приумножает.

— Но есть примеры творчества андроидов…

— Единственный пример, — поправил ведущего Перкинс. — Это картина их лидера, полностью копирующая манеру его бывшего хозяина, которым, я напоминаю, был Карл Манфред.

— Вы полагаете, это подражание?

Маркус пристально смотрел на экран.

Перкинс опять мерзко улыбнулся.

— Я полагаю, что Манфред сам написал её, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы мгновение былой славы на склоне жизни, — сказал он.

Изображение погасло — Маркус перехватил контроль над панелью.

— Эй! — повернулся к нему Коннор. — Я смотрел.

— Зачем? — вскинулся Маркус. — Он же постоянно врет.

— Он подал в суд на Хэнка, — сказал Коннор. — Я ищу зацепки, чтобы составить психологический профиль, найти подход. Перкинс завтра будет на приеме — по-моему, идеальный момент для сделки.

— Сделки с этим Шакалом? Серьезно?

В ответ Коннор вдруг посмотрел с острой грустью:

— Хэнк вляпался по моей вине. Я должен хотя бы попытаться.

— Могу только пожелать удачи, — Маркус махнул рукой.

Коннор согласно покачал головой:

— Она мне понадобится.

Со стены на них черным прямоугольником смотрела телевизионная панель.

 

***

На последний прием в Белом Доме они прибыли втроем: Маркус, Коннор и Норт, запакованные в одинаковые черные смокинги. После небольшой официальной части гости сбились в небольшие группы, в которых начались традиционные светские беседы, полные пустых вежливых слов. Этот вечер был бы похож на другие, если бы не нервничающий Коннор, постоянно высматривавший Перкинса.

— Успокойся, — сказала Норт, когда он в очередной раз едва не столкнулся с официантом, увлекшись.

— Все нормально, я его вижу.

Коннор сделал шаг в толпу, ныряя в неё, как в реку. Его спина замелькала, изящно маневрируя меж людей, Норт покачала головой:

— У него не получится.

— Он смог пробудить армию, справится и с агентом ФБР, — возразил Маркус.

Однако, вскоре от Коннора по внутренней связи пришло сообщение, окрашенное отчаянием: «Ты мне нужен». Маркус, тактично предупредив Норт, пошел сквозь зал в том же направлении, в каком исчезал его друг минуту назад. В толпе его окутал шум голосов, флер дорого парфюма и тепло чужих тел. Чье-то боа шелковисто лизнуло щеку, чуть не забравшись в нос, и неожиданно все кончилось.

Ричард Перкинс посмотрел в его сторону, слегка задрав нос, спокойный, даже скучающий. Когда Маркус оказался достаточно близко, он неспешно повернулся к Коннору и приказал:

— Говори.

Тот чуть поморщился, но подчинился:

— Ричард выслушал меня и согласился отозвать иск, если ты месяц поработаешь у него в качестве домашнего андроида.

— И это — все? — Маркус с вызовом посмотрел на Перкинса.

— То есть, ты согласен? — тот наклонил голову, и улыбнулся совсем как тогда, на баррикадах. — Вот так просто?

Мимо проплыла официантка с подносом, заставленным бокалами с шампанским, слегка замедлив бег рядом с ними. Перкинс протянул руку и взял один из них не глядя. Он сделал глоток, пристально глядя Маркусу прямо в глаза.

— Как-то скучно получается, — сказал вдруг Маркус.

Перкинс поднял брови:

— В тебе и азарт запрограммировали? Любопытно.

Коннор бросил на Маркуса недоуменный взгляд, но тот не обратил внимания:

— Поднимем ставки. Если ты меня прогонишь, я выиграю.

— Если ты сбежишь, выиграю я.

Маркус сделал короткий шаг в сторону Перкинса:

— Никакого насилия. Никаких преступных приказов и приказов вне программы.

— Никакого неподчинения, — прищурился тот, тоже сближаясь.

Коннор все это время молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого, будто наблюдал партию в пинг-понг. Воспользовавшись моментом, он вклинился между ними и торопливо сказал:

— Я договорюсь с нотариусом. Заключим пари как цивилизованные люди.

Перкинс скептично фыркнул, но ничего не ответил. Маркус бросил на него быстрый взгляд, раздумывая, и сделал то, что не сделал бы при других обстоятельствах.

Он протянул человеку руку:

— Идет, Ричард?

Тот посмотрел на смуглую ладонь с прежним скепсисом, но все-таки протянул свою:

— Идет… Маркус.

И пожал.

Пальцы у него оказались мягкими.

 

Норт встретила их взволнованным:

— Как все прошло?

Бокал тириумной смеси в её руке переливался пузырящейся синевой.

— Я устроился на работу, — усмехнулся Маркус.

— Он согласился побыть домашним андроидом Перкинса в обмен на отзыв иска.

Норт определенно не обрадовалась.

— Какого черта, он же тебя на биокомпоненты разберет! Вы вообще отдаете себе отчет в том, с кем и по чьим правилам пытаетесь играть? — она сказала эту фразу таким тоном, что Маркус понял — несмотря на всю злость, она напугана. — Ричард Перкинс убивал нас на марше свободы, убивал на «Иерихоне» и убил бы на Харт-Плаза, если бы мы ему поверили. Заключать сделки с этим человеком — самоубийство!

— Норт, Хэнку не выиграть процесс. Никак. Есть записи, есть показания. Он сделал это ради меня, а…

— А платить будет Маркус?!

— Я предлагал ему взять меня, — произнес Коннор напряженно. — Перкинс не согласился. Сказал «мне нужен андроид с опытом работы».

— Вот же сукин сын, — прошипела Норт.

Повисло молчание.

— Мне приятно видеть, как вы за меня переживаете, — вдруг произнес Маркус спокойно. — Но, думаю, это напрасно. Перкинс ничего мне не сделает, уже не сделает — не то время… Да и когда я боялся какого-то там Шакала?

 

***

В прохладном густом воздухе разливалась, подрагивая, июльская ночь.

Маркус стоял в проеме под лестницей, в ожидании друзей забавляясь с кубиком. Мимо, по широкой асфальтовой дуге неспешно катились дорогие автомобили, увозя расходившихся гостей навстречу гулу ночного города.

— Разве андроидам интересны головоломки?

Маркус вздрогнул, едва не выронив кубик, и поднял взгляд. Перкинс стоял на лестнице, вальяжно опершись на тонкие металлические перила. Уличный свет искрился на дне его почти черных глаз, оседая позолотой на плечах.

— Интересны, если пользоваться интуицией вместо стандартных алгоритмов, — сказал Маркус, моментально сворачивая кубик и вежливо улыбаясь. — Я бы назвал это творческим подходом.

— Творческим? — Перкинс мягко усмехнулся, он был слегка пьян. — Вместо того, чтобы действовать эффективно, ты действуешь хаотически и считаешь это творчеством? Для подобных вещей у людей давно есть имя. Глупость.

— Это не глупость. Нерациональные действия и ошибки приносят удовольствие тому, кто был создан идеальной машиной…

— Идиотом вообще быть не скучно, — перебил его Перкинс. — Впрочем, не важно. Этому «творческому подходу» тебя научил Карл Манфред? Знаешь… Я не удивлен. Все его картины — жалкая претенциозная мазня, которую в свое время удачно распиарила кучка богатых идиотов, желавших выглядеть умнее, чем они есть на самом деле.

Маркус пораженно замолчал. Он не привык слушать такое.

— Не всем дано понимать это направление, Ричард, — наконец, ответил он.

— Разумеется.

Специальный агент самодовольно улыбнулся, отступая от перил, чтобы раствориться в пестрой толпе.

Маркус сжал кулаки.


	2. Chapter 2

Бумаги оформили быстро; методом проверки была выбрана расписка от руки, которую андроидам, даже девиантам, будет невозможно подделать. Перкинс оставил нотариусу образец почерка и, спустя несколько минут, медленно выезжал с парковки на своем черном сияющем маслкаре, а Коннор с Маркусом смотрели ему вслед.

— Поверить не могу, что он согласился, — начал Коннор, щурясь от июльского солнца. — Думал, он не успокоится, пока Хэнк не пустит пулю себе в лоб. Понятия не имею, что они не поделили в прошлом…

Маркус отрицательно покачал головой:

— Просто у него слишком чувствительное эго, такое же огромное, как его нос.

Они помолчали.

— Ты не обязан был это делать, Маркус.

— Если бы не твоя армия андроидов, я бы здесь не стоял, — покачал головой тот. — Я обязан тебе жизнью, Коннор, и это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Спасибо тебе… за все.

Они обнялись.

 

Этим же днем Коннор улетел в Детройт.

 

***

Вечером Маркус шел по пригороду Вашингтона, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг, и чем-то эта неспешная прогулка напоминала ему поездки в город за красками и лекарствами для Карла. Может быть, приятной атмосферой: шелест листьев, перебираемых прихотливым ветром, детский смех за невысокими заборами, часть из которых была увита ползучими растениями, шуршание разбрызгивателей. Может быть, неспешным танцем жизни вокруг: плывущими по небу легкими облаками, размеренно переступающими по траве голубями и курсирующими изредка автобусами.

Он завернул на дорожку дома, который выглядел… как обычный дом.

В нем была умеренная индивидуальность: свежая краска на исправленной вмятине гаражных ворот, оформленная в виде гнезда площадка для посадки почтовых дронов на козырьке над входом, спутниковая тарелка на крыше.

Маркус остановился на пороге, наступив носками светло-серых туфель на запыленный коврик и позвонил в дверь. По случаю он одолжил белую домашнюю форму старого образца у одного из андроидов, поскольку она была удобной и не пачкалась. Не то чтобы он хотел произвести впечатление на Перкинса…

Чужие шаги раздались неожиданно близко, мягкие и ритмичные, зашуршали замки и крашеная в белый дверь распахнулась. Ричард Перкинс наклонил голову на бок и мягко улыбнулся — видимо, это был его любимый жест. Одет он был в светлые домашние штаны и просторную толстовку, а влажные волосы забавно вились после душа.

— Глазам своим не верю, — сказал он вместо приветствия. — Я думал, что вы меня обманете.

— Мы тоже так думали, — сказал Маркус, стараясь не показывать истинных эмоций.

— Упустить возможность заполучить великого и ужасного лидера девиантов в качестве прислуги? Ну уж нет. — Перкинс сделал шаг в сторону. — Проходи и не забудь переобуться.

Внутри дом оказался светлым и просторным: высокие потолки, строгая минималистичная мебель светлых оттенков, мягкий серый ковролин, минимум техники. Никаких картин на стене, только пара газетных вырезок в рамках и одна групповая фотография. Даже каминная полка была совершенно чиста: ни безделушек, ни праха любимой бабушки в изящной вазе.

Перкинс обогнул стол, открыл холодильник, свободный от созвездий из магнитов. Спустя несколько секунд он вернулся держа в руках красное блестящее яблоко.

— Зафиксируй дату и время.

Маркус выполнил первый приказ:

— Третье июля, воскресенье, девять часов утра двадцать одна минута.

— Таким образом, ты в моем распоряжении до третьего августа…

Перкинс откусил от яблока большой кусок и направился в сторону коридора. Он остановился на выходе, обернулся. Темный профиль с орлиным носом выделялся на фоне освещенной закатным солнцем зелени, будто недостающий кусок паззла.

— Кстати, неплохая форма, но… Ты переигрываешь.

 

Они начали сухую, похожую на брифинг, экскурсию с гаража. Там оказалось неожиданно чисто, на бетонном литом полу не было ни пылинки, а все инструменты и детали были рассортированы по пластиковым контейнерам, стоявшим на полках, прикрученных к одной из стен. В центре пространства находился тот самый маслкар, вблизи казавшийся ещё больше и чернее, но зловещее впечатление портила пыль, пеленой осевшая по низу кузова и разноцветная елочка-освежитель на зеркале заднего вида.

— Первым делом помоешь машину, — громко сказал Перкинс. — Портить и ломать запрещаю.

— «Портить и ломать» не предусмотрено программой домашнего андроида, — возразил Маркус.

— Зато прекрасно предусмотрено твоей программой революционера, — парировал Перкинс серьезно.

Следующим пунктом оказался совершенно запущенный сад позади дома с ажурной деревянной беседкой, покрытой краской, что когда-то была белой. Маркус слегка удивился: в голове он уже выстроил образ аккуратиста, из тех, которые судорожно моют руки после каждого рукопожатия.

— Можешь привести все в порядок или ничего не трогать, — Перкинса ни капли не смутила его реакция. — Мне все равно.

— Это противоречивые приказы, Ричард.

— Тогда просто убери лишнее, — пожал плечами тот.

Они двинулись в дом. После беглого осмотра маленького подвала со стиральной машиной, они поднялись по узкой лестнице устланной синтетическим ковролином, который заметно глушил шаги. Этот материал был везде, и Маркус подумал о том, что в таких условия очень просто сохранить эффект неожиданности как внезапным нарушителям, так и хозяину дома, который встретит их с оружием наперевес, и никакая мораль не помешает стрелять на поражение.

Коридор наверху был тусклым — единственным естественным источником света здесь было окно в конце, выходившее на север, то самое, под которым находилось гнездо для дронов.

— На этаже четыре комнаты: спортзал, спальня для гостей, моя спальня и кабинет. Санузел и ванная совмещенные. Чердак я использую как склад, — Перкинс указал на люк прямо над своей головой. — Убираешь весь этаж, в кабинет я запрещаю тебе заходить. Спальня для гостей — твоя на время сделки.

Маркус открыл дверь, рядом с которой они остановились. Небольшая комната казалась просторной благодаря скудности обстановки: кровать, тумбочка с ночником и шкаф-купе, утопленый в стену. Вместо занавесок — жалюзи. Маркус подошел к окну и убрал их, выглядывая на солнечную улицу. Перед домом простирался коротко стриженный газон, его разделяла пополам гравийная дорожка. На тротуаре, недалеко от почтового ящика, в тени раскидистой листвы играли дети. Парочка из них была на трехколесных велосипедах, остальные разрисовывали асфальт разноцветными мелками.

— Какое подозрительное любопытство для домашнего андроида, — раздался чужой голос прямо за спиной. — Уж не девиант ли ты, Маркус?

Он обернулся и встретил полный насмешки взгляд.

— Я оцениваю чистоту окон, Ричард, — сказал он невозмутимо.

Они спустились на первый этаж, где остановились у маленькой дверки под лестницей, похожей на ту, за которой Дурсли держали мальчика-волшебника.

— Сейчас представлю тебя кое-кому, — Перкинс протянул ладонь к дверце и нервно хмыкнул, открывая чулан.

Маркус критично осмотрел кучу хлама, но ничего не сказал. Хозяин дома со знанием дела, почти не глядя, запустил руку меж шваброй и стопкой старых газет, извлекая на свет большой круглый робот-пылесос не самой свежей модели.

— Починишь — будет твоим другом.

Маркус принял устройство на руки.

— Не починишь — выброси.

Маркус прижал робота к себе и сдвинул брови.

— Несколько правил, которые ты обязан соблюдать, — добавил Перкинс веско. — Ты не покидаешь территорию дома без прямого приказа, не водишь сюда никого. Никаких контактов с соседями.

— Принято, — без выражения кивнул Маркус.

 

***

Кое-в-чем Перкинс оказался похож на Карла — он относился к труду Маркуса уважительно: не придирался по мелочам, не повышал голос, не давал бессмысленных заданий и хвалил еду, которую готовил Маркус…

Во всем остальном он был его полной противоположностью.

Он не использовал систем типа «Умного дома», электронных замков, даже обычных камер — только противопожарную сигнализацию. Почти весь день он пропадал на работе, с которой возвращался абсолютно уставшим, способным лишь принять ванну и поужинать. Маркус, по большому счету, мог заниматься чем угодно, нарушая все запреты, и Перкинс ничего не смог бы доказать. Легкость, с которой была предоставлена эта свобода поначалу пугала, но, вспомнив интервью, просмотренное по вине Коннора, он понял её причины: Ричард Перкинс считал, что андроиды не способны на поведение, выходившее за рамки программы, не способны импровизировать, находить нежиданные, уникальные решения.

Одним словом, андроиды не способны творить.

С этим ложным убеждением Маркусу и предстояло покончить.


	3. Chapter 3

В середине первой недели, Маркус, посчитав что достаточно усыпил чужую бдительность, приступил к действиям. Он оставил починенного робота, которого, по совету Коннора, назвал RK900, патрулировать первый этаж, и поднялся наверх, собираясь исследовать запертые комнаты: чердак и кабинет. Он мог взломать замки, но решил поискать ключи, надеясь, что Перкинс не носит их с собой или имеет запасной комплект.

Он обыскал весь гараж, шкафы на кухне и даже одинокую коробку в спортзале — безрезультатно. Оставалась спальня хозяина дома, которая от комнаты Маркуса отличалась только более широкой кроватью и видом за окном: задний двор с беседкой, за ней — забор, терявшийся в зарослях буйной зелени.

Он начал с прикроватной тумбочки. В верхнем ящике он нашел инструменты для чистки оружия и две пачки патронов сорок четвертого калибра, в среднем — связку ключей без брелока и маленькую аптечку. Из чистого любопытства Маркус выдвинул последний ящик тумбочки и наткнулся взглядом за простую картонную коробку, на которой черным маркером было написано «Детройт».

Не открыть её было невозможно.

Внутри оказались андроид-совместимая карта памяти и несколько журналов, два из них постреволюционные — с лицом Маркуса на обложке. Он вытащил тот, что был посвящен событиям на Харт-Плаза и раскрыл. Во весь разворот, в качестве фона для яркого белого текста была цветная фотография заснеженной площади, снятая с дрона. Перкинс стоял спиной, в тени, полы его плаща застыли в вечном порыве ветра, как и накидка самого Маркуса, который шел к нему по освещенному снегу. Он коснулся пальцами едва различимого снега на плечах крохотного Перкинса, затем сцепленных за спиной рук…

Удивительно, как такой маленький человек мог быть таким значительным.

Маркус вернул журнал в коробку, затем взял флешку. Он убрал скин с запястья, сдвинул панель, обнажая слот, куда поставил карту и прикрыл глаза. Видеофайлы из башни Стрэтфорд: его речь, записи с камер. Трехмерный фоторобот, составленный на их основе. Видеозапись допроса Лео насчет инцидента с полицейским патрулем, копии спецификаций RK200 из «Киберлайф», архив с кодами деактивации серии RK, который он открыл без опаски, зная, что из-за девиации ему ничего не угрожает…

Система автоматически установила алгоритмы сборки кубика Рубика.

Маркус сделал глубокий вдох, затем извлек флешку и положил обратно в коробку осторожно, будто ядовитое насекомое.

Как он сразу не догадался, что это ловушка?

 

На чердаке он ожидал увидеть что-нибудь отталкивающее: инсталляцию из платьев мертвой жены, запчасти от предыдущего домашнего андроида, любимую собаку, превращеную в чучело, или авгиевы конюшни из пыльного хлама, окуппированные восьминогими братьями меньшими… Но несколько картонных коробок и сваленный у стены металлический хлам в целлофановой пленке мало походили на скелет в шкафу.

За плотным целлофаном скрывались разнокалиберные обрезки металлических труб, вогнутые пластины разных размеров и длинные металлические дуги, за самой кучей к стене прижималась потрепанная папка, в которой Маркус нашел несколько дипломов локальных выставок, описывающих как некто «Р. Перкинс» в старшей школе демонстрировал способности к современной скульптуре. Это все объяснило: он будто увидел перед собой молодого, амбициозного творца, которого раз за разом отправляют на вторые и третьи места, отдавая первые откровенным (по его мнению) посредственностям. Тоталитарные родители вынуждают его пойти в Академию ФБР, потому что им важнее удовлетворение собственных амбиций, а не счастье ребенка, или Перкинс сдался сам, так и не получив признания…

Вот так, неожиданно, сам дом подсказал лучший способ игры против своего хозяина.

 

***

Осуществление плана Маркус начал с анонимного сообщения в соцсетях, которое ему помогли распространить местные андроиды. Закончив дела внутри дома, он направился в гараж, где хранился сварочный аппарат. Там также нашлись какие-то металлические прутья и обрезки, непригодные автомобильные диски, баллончик серебристой краски и ведро белой, свежеоткрытой.

Детали с чердака он не взял из принципа.

 

Маркус разложил на дорожке элементы, придирчиво разглядывая композицию.

На улице было очень тихо, птицы перекидывались невнятными комментариями на каком-то своем языке в небе над головой, а тени, которые они отбрасывали, пролетая над землей, юркали в невысокой траве подобно крысам. Маркус повернул голову направо, отмечая залитый черной тенью провал в живой изгороди соседей, затем резко бросил взгляд на дом за спиной.

Коснувшись виска, он деактивировал искусственную кожу, лишаясь индивидуальности — последний штрих.

Маркус вернулся к композиции и решительно закрыл глаза, на этот раз, погружаясь в себя. Спустя несколько долгих секунд, он принялся хаотично передвигать все, до чего мог дотянуться.

Вскоре начали прибывать первые люди.

 

Ближе к закату, когда фонари на улице начали тускло светиться, а перед домом собралась внушительная толпа людей, подъехал фургон журналистов. Из него вышла бойкая дама в красном костюме и оператор в растянутой майке, с навороченной камерой, что покоилась на его жирном плече.

— Джерри, снимай его. Джерри, твою мать!

Влажно поблескивая в сумеречном свете объектив уставился прямо на Маркуса, который почти докрасил конструкцию.

Зевак становилось все больше.

— Три, два, один… Добрый вечер, Вашингтон! — заговорила корреспондентка, вскакивая в кадр. — С вами Эмма Дэвидс и «Двадцать четыре часа». Я веду репортаж с места необычного перформанса, устроенного… Андроидом! Да, вы не ослышались! Сейчас я возьму интервью у присутствующих и мы вместе попробуем понять, донес ли он до нас свое послание.

Журналистка подошла к толпе, выискивая там самых прилично выглядящих, чтобы задавать им одни и те же вопросы о смысле его творения и эмоциях, которое оно вызывает. Кто-то был в восторге, кто-то недоумевал, кто-то выдвигал гипотезу о том, что все это лишь инициатива «его хозяина», но все люди сходились в том, что происходящее очень необычно.

Когда Маркус закончил, мисс Дэвидс немедленно направилась к нему, вытянув микрофон перед собой, словно шпагу. Джерри вновь принялся его снимать, воздух забликовал от вспышек телефонных камер.

Вдруг, громкий гудок вынудил людей расступиться. Журналистка подпрыгнула от неожиданности и почему-то замерла на полпути. Черный блестящий маслкар плыл сквозь воздух медленно и тяжеловесно, как линкор, зловеще шурша шинами в мгновенно наступившей тишине. Дверь гаража поднялась, Перкинс слегка притормозил, опуская водительское стекло, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее. Замысловатая конструкция отбрасывала длинную синеватую тень на дом, перед ней стоял окруженный людьми белый андроид, а газон в радиусе фута был истоптан.

— Немедленно в дом, — негромко приказал Перкинс, поднимая стекло и въезжая в гараж.

Маркус развернулся и пошел ко входу. Мисс Дэвидс устремилась за ним, микрофоном рассекая воздух перед собой:

— Почему вы выполняете приказы этого человека? Вы знаете, что андроиды-девианты теперь — свободны, и вы можете в любой момент покинуть его? Это часть перформанса?

Он остановился на пороге, окинул толпу растерянным взглядом и, так и не сообразив, что заказать, хлопнул дверью прямо перед объективом камеры.

Дом встретил прохладным сумраком и тишиной — RK900 отдыхал на зарядной стойке. Маркус облокотился на дверь, поднял голову, коснувшись её затылком и устало вздохнул, возвращая скин. Перкинс прошел через гостиную, где скинул пиджак, на кухню.

— Сделай мне обычный черный чай, — сказал он оттуда. — С лимоном.

Маркус активировал скин и пошел выполнять приказ.

Его временный хозяин стоял у окна и ослаблял галстук, глядя на расходившуюся толпу.

— Чтобы завтра этой… штуки там не было, — неожиданно вкрадчиво произнес он.

Как правильный домашний андроид Маркус поинтересовался:

— Что я должен сделать?

— Уничтожь. Выброси. Продай кому-нибудь. В мире полно идиотов, которые готовы платить зоопаркам за картины слонов и обезьян, найдутся те, кто купит псевдо-творчество андроида.

Электроника в пальцах дала сбой и они дрогнули, но чайник Маркусу удалось удержать. Он остановился.

— Это не одно и то же.

— Думаешь? — Перкинс издевательски усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к нему. — Но ведь так они тебя воспринимают, как экзотическую зверушку, которую научили забавным трюкам.

— Ты ошибаешься.

Перкинс наклонил голову на бок, без улыбки.

— Я прав. Знаешь почему? Потому что вам никогда не стать равными людям, — твердо сказал он. — Копирование нашего поведения, наших эмоций — это карго-культ, Маркус. Зачем вам это? Почему вы просто не смиритесь с вашей истинной природой? Зачем отсекаете целый пласт возможностей, связанных с тем, кто вы есть? Это настолько противоречит здравому смыслу, что назвать иначе, чем преступлением против прогресса, я не могу…

— Мы не копируем вас, — вскинулся Маркус, перебив человека.

— Судя по твоей скульптуре — именно это вы и делаете.

Перкинс окинул его взглядом и резко вышел из комнаты, так и не дождавшись чая.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день специального агента неожиданно вызвали в Атланту на двое суток.

Маркус вышел на улицу с резаком наперевес и направился к скульптуре. Он не хотел её уничтожать, но решимость сделать это таяла с каждой минутой, и потому он торопился. Он обошел конструкцию по кругу, прикидывая план работ.

— Маркус!

Он обернулся и увидел Норт. Она быстро шагала по тротуару, серый спортивный костюм, сумка через плечо и убранные в хвост волосы делали её похожей на местную любительницу здорового образа жизни.

Она остановилась рядом и окинула его придирчивым взглядом.

— С тобой все в порядке? Я видела вчерашний репортаж и серьезно испугалась… От этого Шакала можно ждать чего угодно и когда угодно.

— Все в порядке. Он ничего мне не сделал. И не сделает.

— Уверен? — она прищурилась, но развивать тему не стала. — Знаешь, надо было тогда идти с тобой. Я бы показала вам с Коннором, как настоящие леди умеют вести переговоры с консервативными белыми мужиками.

Она выразительно ударила кулаком по раскрытой ладони.

Маркус рассмеялся:

— Ты бесподобна.

Норт усмехнулась в ответ, снимая рюкзак, из которого она достала объемистый сверток:

— Мы не нашли второй комплект формы, так что тут твоя обычная одежда. И немного тириума, на всякий случай.

Норт выпрямилась, но не торопилась отдавать вещи.

— Я попросила Коннора поговорить со своим человеком, — неуверенно сказала она. — На случай, если тебе придется проиграть…

— Норт…

— Послушай, — уровень её стресса подскочил до шестидесяти пяти процентов. — Я все понимаю, вы друзья и это твой долг, но, Маркус, это не твоя война. Самопожертвование здесь бессмысленно. К тому же… — Норт скривилась, будто укусила лимон, — я считаю, что Коннору пора бы научиться перестать пользоваться другими ради достижения своих целей.

Маркус нахмурился:

— Это не так. Да и дело здесь уже не в иске…

Он быстро рассказал ей о разговоре с Перкинсом после приема, не забыв упомянуть оскорбительную ремарку в интервью.

— После всего, что он наговорил про Карла, что это уже личное, — закончил он.

Она протянула ему сверток:

— Ты прав, просто так это оставлять нельзя. Прошу лишь об одном, будь осторожен. У каждого человека есть границы, через которые лучше не переступать, а у Перкинса они наверняка обвиты колючей проволокой. И, — она заговорщицки понизила голос, — если все-таки надумаешь бежать, разрисуй его тачку членами напоследок. Чтобы внешний вид соответствовал содержанию.*

Маркус притворно-осуждающе покачал головой, не сдерживая улыбки.

 

***

Во второй половине дня, Маркус подхватил RK900 со стойки и пошел наверх. С помощью робота он собирался скрыть следы нарушения запрета на пребывание в кабинете, который он так и не осмотрел вчера. Норт была права — ему следовало собрать больше информации.

Когда он открыл дверь кабинете все тем же комплектом ключей, он пораженно замер на пороге: взгляду предстала комната, в которой, как оказалось, и скрывается вся индивидуальность Ричарда Перкинса, скорпулезно выстроенная вокруг его работы. Именно здесь висели фотографии из академии и просто памятные снимки с семьей и высокопоставленными людьми. Именно здесь находился шкаф с немногочисленными бумажными книгами по профайлингу, криминологии и кибернетике.

Маркус опустил робота на пол и сделал шаг внутрь.

Он прошел мимо персонального терминала с модулем трехмерных проекций, который стоял на нестандартном столе, подогнанном под физические параметры владельца. На подоконнике лежало ещё несколько книг, уже по аналитической философии, Маркус пробежал названия глазами, находя цифровые копии в сети на всякий случай.

Не мешкая дольше, он обратился к фотографиям на стене, отыскивая среди них семейные. Их оказалось всего две. На первой — улыбающийся Ричард Перкинс, лет на двадцать младше, стоял, приобняв женщину в рабочей одежде, которая, судя по чертам лица и возрасту, была его матерью. Они находились в пустом гараже, на фоне наполовину готовой кинетической скульптуры, собранной из элементов, похожих на те, что пылились сейчас на чердаке. Второй снимок висел рядом и был сделан на фоне тогда ещё новой беседки, украшенной белыми лентами и бумажными цветами. Перкинс, все такой же молодой, стоял среди членов семьи, которые симметрично обступали сидевших на траве разнополых молодоженов. Матери на фото не было.

Маркус перевел взгляд на первое фото и его как громом поразило ‒ он пытался превзойти не того человека.

Если бы только он не поспешил и заглянул сюда ещё вчера, все было бы по-другому… Маркус быстро вышел из комнаты, не забыв тщательно запереть дверь.

Ему предстояло много работы.

 

***

Люди проходили мимо трудящего андроида, принимая его за себе подобного: Маркус оставил скин и сменил форму на свою одежду. Только дети, которые сами были мастерами спонтанного искусства, с интересом собрались рядом, внося свою лепту в трансформацию окружающего пространства с помощью разноцветных мелков. Одна девочка лет пяти даже предложила использовать её велосипед, но Маркус вежливо отказался, и она, с плохо скрываемой радостью, вернулась к друзьям.

Установку он закончил поздним вечером, когда солнце погружалось в раскаленный горизонт, растворяясь в темно-синих облаках, как в кислоте. Конструкция походила на медузу, лениво перебиравшую в воздухе серебристыми щупальцами, которая крепилась к изящному схематичному кораллу из труб.**

Весь следующий день Маркус проработал на заднем дворе. Он выкорчевал почти полностью сгнивший пень давно спиленного дерева, подстриг зелень и привел дорожки в нормальный вид. Единственное, что он не успевал сделать — покрасить беседку.

Маркус окинул её многообещающим взглядом и пошел в дом.

 

***

За возвращением Перкинса он наблюдал сквозь кухонное окно.

Тот вышел из такси и остановился, сосредоточенно осматриваясь, приложив руку ко лбу, щурясь от все ещё яркого закатного солнца, затем неторопливо пошел к скульптуре по дорожке. Он остановился боком к дому и долго оставался неподвижным, пока его волосами играл ветер.

Он улыбался.

Он продолжал улыбаться, когда вошел в дом.

Но, когда Маркус встретил его на входе и поприветствовал, Перкинс вернул на лицо обычное бесстрастное выражение. Он снял пиджак и перекинул его через согнутую руку, попутно прослушивая меню на ужин.

— Прекрасно, — удовлетворенно кивнул он, тут же срываясь с места.

Глядя в обтянутую белой рубашкой спину, расчерченную ремнями кобуры, Маркус сказал:

— Ещё я приготовил ванну, как ты просил.

Перкинс остановился на лестнице, повернул к нему голову и, окинув быстрым взглядом с ног до головы, сдержанно кивнул:

— Спасибо.

И быстро поднялся наверх. Он поблагодарил его первый раз в жизни.

Маркус улыбнулся.

Он улыбнулся, когда подхватил чемодан и понес в подвал, чтобы скинуть грязные вещи в стирку. Он вновь улыбнулся, когда поставил ужин в духовку, чтобы разогреть.

Он улыбнулся даже тогда, когда, блаженно вытянувшись на диване, развернул головоломку и в поле зрения тут же высветилась целая цепочка ходов, приводящая к решению за 1.15 секунды. Он повернул одну из граней и программа мгновенно сгенерировала другую цепочку, на 1.02 секунды.

Странно, но его не отпускало чувство, что он что-то забыл…

Это не было связано с новой одеждой: Перкинс не запрещал её менять. Может быть, соседи рассказали о визите Норт? Может быть, он не закрыл кабинет? Маркус повертел грани, наблюдая за меняющимися числами, но чувство того, что чего-то не хватало, не покидало его. Раздраженный, он свернул головоломку.

В следующее мгновение он услышал, как Ричард Перкинс громко позвал его по имени. И с ужасом понял, чего, а точнее, кого не хватало все эти дни в доме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имя Richard в английском языке имеет сокращение Dick, которое переводится как "член".  
> **Очень красивая штука: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sQ50QNE_1g


	5. Chapter 5

Перкинс стоял на ступенях лестницы в домашнем халате и пижамных штанах, держа в руках разряженного RK900.

— Что эта вещь делала в моем кабинете? — вкрадчиво произнес он.

Маркус молчал.

— Я запретил туда заходить. Ты нарушил прямой приказ.

— Я туда не заходил.

Повисла тишина. Перкинс пристально смотрел на него, щурясь — было видно, что он не верил ни единому слову. Неожиданно, он кинул Маркусу робота, которого тот едва успел поймать.

— Единственное, что у тебя получается — находить лазейки в приказах и врать, — усмехнулся он холодно, соединяя руки за спиной. — А вот как художник, — он сделал красноречивую паузу, — ты по-прежнему вторичен. Взял детали от двух чужих скульптур и слепил в одну… В этой вещи нет ни грамма нового и ещё меньше твоего. Единственное отличие — я не прикажу её убрать.

Маркус прижал робота к груди и с вызовом посмотрел в ответ:

— Она тебя тронула. Признайся.

— Эта вторичность? Нет, ни капли.

— Я и не собирался делать ничего оригинального, — уверенно сказал Маркус. — Истинное искусство вообще не должно быть оригинальным или неповторимым, оно просто рассказывает тебе о том, кто ты. Под всей этой броней, которую вы, люди, создаете годами, под всеми масками, которые вы вынуждены носить из страха перед другими такими же трусами, под наслоениями самообмана, которые тянутся прямиком из детства… Ты ведь увидел это и все понял, не так ли? Увидел то, что ещё осталось в глубине души, то, о чем ты сознательно пытаешься забыть столько лет, то, что делает тебя слабым… Твои чувства.

На какое-то мимолетное мгновение на лице Перкинса вспыхнуло беззащитное выражение, но он немедленно справился с собой.

— Просто сдайся уже, — сказал он сочувствующе. — На этом поле ты меня не переиграешь. Побудь послушным домашним андроидом, помоги, наконец, своему драгоценному Коннору и проваливай. Зачем усложнять? Зачем плодить сущности?

Он преодолел последние ступеньки, спустившись окончательно, и с горькой усмешкой добавил:

— Оно того не стоит.

Перкинс прошел на кухню, где принялся сам накрывать на стол. Маркус смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя себя так, будто голосовой модуль вдруг отключился вместе с электроникой в ногах.

Кажется, люди называют это беспомощностью.

Светодиод RK900 слабо сверкнул зеленым, сигнализируя о низком заряде, он медленно поставил робота на стойку и поднялся наверх.

Больше в тот день Перкинс с ним не разговаривал.

 

***

Маркус лежал на кровати, слушая шум листьев и редких далеких машин. Пространство вокруг было расчерчено тенями от жалюзи, через которые неярко светил уличный фонарь. Головоломка в руках замерла в 0.11 секунде — один поворот грани и кубик будет собран.

Он набрал в грудь прохладный комнатный воздух и вытолкнул его уже теплым, затем повернул грань, окончательно решая головоломку. Он посмотрел на призрачный, едва осязаемый куб в руках и не ощутил ни озарения, ни пустоты — лишь повод задействовать ещё один алгоритм и создать новую задачу.

И это все? Он просто сдастся? «Побудет послушным домашним андроидом» положенный срок, затем уйдет и… забудет? После всего, что Шакал наговорил про Карла и про него? Да какое ему вообще дело до его слов? С каких пор для него имеют значение его абсурдные, почти средневековые заблуждения? То что Перкинс говорит, тот яд, что вливает в слова… Разве это не признак самой распространенной человеческой болезни — несчастья? Зачем его исцелять?

Почему так хочется его исцелить?..

Маркус свернул голограмму окончательно и поднял глаза на потолок.

Да нет. Этого не может быть. Бред какой-то.

Дело исключительно в глупости и невежестве Перкинса, в его отношении к Карлу, в его бараньем упрямстве… Ни о каких других чувствах к этому жестокому человеку речи быть не может.

Маркус сел на кровати.

Он не сдался на Харт-Плаза, не сдастся и сейчас. Нужна только правильная методика. Более радикальная.

Он сжал кулаки.

 

***

Было шесть часов утра, летние сумерки ещё не до конца развеялись, когда ветер задул в нужную сторону. Маркус, шумя и гремя широкой дверью, достал из гаража блестящую канистру и направился к беседке. Он облил бензином тонкие деревянные колонны, покрытые облупившейся краской, и полусгнивший продавленный пол, затем унес канистру обратно, все так же издавая много ненужного шума.

В спальне Перкинса загорелся свет, створка окна поползла вверх. Не дожидаясь, пока он оценит ситуацию и успеет что-либо приказать, Маркус чиркнул каминной спичкой и кинул её в беседку, которая тут же вспыхнула, окутываясь раскаленной пламенной шерстью.

Перкинс высунулся из оконного проема второго этажа, сонно щурясь. На его лице заплясали зловещие красноватые отблески разгоравшегося пламени. Он невыразимым взглядом окинул горящую беседку и воинственно настроенного андроида рядом с ней, и вдруг ринулся вглубь комнаты. Маркус испытал нехорошее предчувствие, но тут же отмахнулся от него, как от назойливого москита. Ему нечего бояться.

Дверь резко распахнулась. Перкинс вышел из дома широким, уверенным шагом, полы его домашнего халата разлетались, светлые пижамные штаны по низу тут же намокли от росы. В руках он держал беззащитного RK900.

Маркус решительно загородил ему путь.

— Нет.

Перкинс стиснул пластиковый корпус пальцами:

— Отойди.

— Он тут ни при чем!

— Это моя собственность, с которой я сделаю все, что хочу. Отойди — это приказ!

Маркус смерил человека пронзительным взглядом, но отступил.

Перкинс решительно пошел дальше. Он остановился в футе от пламени, замахиваясь. Он держал робота двумя руками, как атлет — метательный диск, огонь перед ним бился в объятьях ветра, истекая в небо клубящимся едким дымом, который несло в сторону дороги. Мгновения шли и шли, он не двигался.

Когда руки начали дрожать от напряжения, он слегка опустил их, а потом выронил RK900 в траву, сдаваясь. Робот размеренно помигал диодным индикатором и затих.

— Ричард?

Перкинс резко обернулся. Глаза его были совершенно темными, уровень стресса колебался в районе восьмидесяти процентов.

— Потуши это, — сказал он с угрозой и стремительно пошел к дому.

Маркус некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, затем пошел за огнетушителем, который приготовил заранее.

Вдалеке завыли пожарные сирены.

 

***

Перкинс сидел за кухонным столом, устало глядя в пространство, перед ним стоял почти пустой стакан с водой.

— Пошел вон, — сказал он, едва Маркус появился в комнате.

— Ричард, я…

— Это приказ, Маркус. Почему мне нужно повторять?

Маркус не двинулся с места, продолжая сверлить человека глазами.

Перкинс опрокинул в себя остатки воды и грохнул стаканом о столешницу. Вздохнув, он совершенно спокойно сказал:

— Знаешь что? Ты победил. Поздравляю.

Маркус удивленно распахнул глаза. Облака на горизонте расступились и комнату затопил золотисто-розовый рассвет.

— Завтра я отзову иск. Ты свободен. Собирай вещи. С садом разберется клининговая служба.

— Но я первым нарушил условия сделки. Я заходил в кабинет, — Маркус медленно обошел стол, оказавшись на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Я знаю, у меня есть запись, — Перкинс смерил его оценивающим взглядом. — Как иначе я бы нашел робота, который залез под шкаф и там завис?

— Но это значит…

— Ничего это не значит. Ты победил.

«Я победил», — подумал Маркус.

— Я не понимаю… — сказал он вслух. — Неужели ты меня настолько ненавидишь? А, может быть, презираешь?

— Я тебя не ненавижу и не презираю.

— Тогда почему хочешь избавиться?

Перкинс встал из-за стола и подошел ближе. Он посмотрел Маркусу в глаза и уверенно сказал:

— Потому что теперь я тебя боюсь.

В прихожей раздалась громкая трель звонка.

Это были пожарные.

 

***

Перкинс стоял на низкой ступеньке, сложив руки за спиной, и смотрел на то, что осталось от его сада, а Маркус стоял рядом и смотрел на него. После отъезда пожарных тучи совершенно сгустились, отчего профиль человека резко выделялся на фоне потемневших деревьев и свинцового неба, будто светясь изнутри. Маркус перевел взгляд на переломанные кусты, размытые водой дорожки и зияющее чернотой пепелище на месте беседки.

— Я все равно вызову клининговую службу, — сказал Перкинс. — На завтра.

— Я могу все убрать.

— А ты хочешь?

— Нет, но так будет правильно, — сказал Маркус серьезно.

— Только не сегодня, — категорично сказал Перкинс. — Я хочу отдохнуть, а твой шум будет мешать.

— Хорошо.

Они помолчали.

— Я боюсь тебя потому, что ты, смог меня изменить, — неожиданно продолжил Перкинс прерваный разговор. — А это означает что ты, похоже, знаешь, кто я.  А я… Я больше не знаю кто ты.

Ослепительно сверкнула первая молния, безжалостно осветив страх на лице человека. Маркус посмотрел ему в глаза, мягко улыбнулся и протянул руку:

— Меня зовут Маркус, — сказал он. — Я — ваш домашний андроид.

Перкинс посмотрел на него задумчиво. Его волосы трепал ветер, который усиливался с каждой минутой. Он медленно перевел взгляд на замершую ладонь, на которой уже успели умереть первые капли дождя, и осторожно протянул свою.

Его пальцы были мягкими.

 

_24.06.2019_


End file.
